


Taking It Hard

by lana_del_honeymoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome, Implied Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_del_honeymoon/pseuds/lana_del_honeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is taking Zayn leaving One Direction very hard. The boys try to make him feel better.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It Hard

(Intro):  
Niall was depressed.  
They had talked about it a lot with Zayn, Simon, and Management, but Niall still wasn't ready. He was going to miss Zayn. He was going to miss his voice, his snoring on the tour bus, the way he looked at Niall, and many other things.  
But most of all he was going to miss the little club he and Zayn had going on.  
HAD.  
They called their club "No Strings Attached," but in reality it was what people called: "Friends With Benefits"  
He was going to miss Zayn's long fat cock shoved down his throat while he moaned Niall's name. He was going to miss the way Zayn fucked his ass with such speed and stamina that Niall couldn't even remember his own name. He was going to miss the way Zayn shot his huge load all over Niall's face. Lastly, he was going to miss the way they cuddled after and they way Zayn whispered sweet nothings in Niall's ear.  
But now all that was gone.  
And Niall was depressed.

(Niall):  
Niall was also extremely horny. He couldn't help it. he hadn't masturbated or had sex since Zayn left, and that was a month ago. He put on a good face for the fans, but in reality he was depressed. He hadn't spoken to Zayn in two weeks. No texts, No calls, No dinner together, No sex. The boys knew something was wrong, but Niall wouldn't budge on the gory details.  
Fuck it, he needed to get off right now. So he whipped out his laptop and lotion, put on his favorite gay porno, pulled down his pants, and got to work.

(The Boys):  
"We need to do something." pleaded Louis. "There is obviously something wrong with Niall, and we need to help him through it"  
"I miss Zayn too, but it's starting to show that he's getting depressed." Harry replied  
"Yeah, and we can't let that out to the fans, right?" Liam asked  
"Right. So lets all go up there and try to get him to feel better." Louis said  
"How? We don't know shit about that." Harry asked.  
"I don't know, talk to him maybe. Are you guys with me our not?" Louis questioned. Determined to make his friend feel better.  
"Yeah, I guess." Harry and Liam both agreed in unison.  
"Then lets fucking go!"

(Niall):  
The boys were creeping up to Niall's room to make him feel better, but little did they know Niall was already doing that In his room.  
Niall's hand was jerking off furiously. He was so horny and couldn't wait to get off. He was starting to forget about all his problems already. But then the boys busted into his room and it all came rushing back.

(Everyone):  
When Louis busted into Niall's room, he wasn't expecting to catch him jerking off to gay porn, but after Niall accidentally threw his laptop on the ground and fumbled with lifting up the covers, Louis thought of something brilliant. While Harry and Liam were busy getting hard, thinking about Niall's hard cock, Louis was taking action. He went over pulled down the covers and started stroking Niall's cock.  
"Wa-What are you doing, Louis?" Niall asked  
"I'm making you feel better, now just relax." Louis said as he pushed Niall onto his back. Then he licked a stripe up the back of Niall's cock and then shoved it down his throat.  
Meanwhile, Liam was palming himself through his tight skinny jeans and Harry had his pants down and was slowly jerking his cock thinking about fucking Niall's ass.  
Then Harry went over to Niall and slapped his cock against his mouth.  
"You want it?" Harry seductively asked  
"Fuck yes, shove it down my throat" Niall pleaded  
Then Harry did exactly what Niall asked. After all they were trying to make him feel better.  
Harry moaned Niall's name while streaming out curses, and Niall hummed and moaned around his cock.  
Louis had then started to stroke Niall while eating out his ass. That took him to a whole other level of pleasure.  
Louis eating out Niall, while Harry hovered over Niall thrusting his cock into Niall's mouth, and that just left one person. Liam.  
After palming himself or about 5 minutes, he had finally whipped out his huge cock and was jerking it to the scene in front of him.  
He then walked over to Harry and slowly rubbed his cock against Harry's ass.  
"Do I need to prepare you, babe?' Liam whispered into Harry's ear  
"No, I was fingering myself before we were talking. Just fuck me."  
"Hard." Harry then added  
That turned Liam on even more. He then slowly inserted his cock into Harry's ass as Harry moaned and cursed even more. After Liam was fully inside, he stayed there for about 30 seconds. Then he abruptly pulled out and thrusted back in. Soon Liam had a hard and fast rhythm, and you could hear his balls slap against Harry's ass.  
"I want to fuck you up against the wall." Liam moaned in Harry's ear.  
So Liam pulled out of Harry, and Harry pulled out of Niall's mouth and they went to the wall. Both of their cocks swinging in-between their legs. Liam then pushed Harry's body up against the wall, and then with one hand, pinned his arms behind his back.  
Then Liam proceeded to push his cock into Harry's ass. Soon after Liam had one hand on Harry's hips while he thrusted into him.  
"You fucking like that big cock in your tight little ass, you dirty slut?" Liam said in between pants  
"Oh, fuck yes. Give me that huge cock daddy."  
Liam then started to fuck Harry as hard as he had ever fucked before. He took both hands and put them on Harry's hips and fucked his brains out.  
Meanwhile Louis was about to start fucking Niall.  
"Do you want me to?" Louis asked  
"Yes. I've wanted this for a long time. I've never thought you guys were gay. I thought it was just me and-"  
His words were cut off by Louis sticking his cock in his ass.  
"Are you sure you don't want me on my stomach?" Niall said while he moaned  
"No I want you on your back so I can see your face when I pound you"  
He then grabbed Niall's legs and put them over his shoulders, then started to thrust frantically. A little bit later, he bent down to kiss Niall, while he pounded away at his ass.  
Over on the wall Harry and Liam were about to cum.  
"I'm-I'm" Harry moaned as he shot his load all over Niall's wall.  
When Harry came his muscles contracted in his ass, and that made Liam want to cum. So he pulled out off Harry, pushed him down on his knees, shoved his cock down Harry's throat, and shot several loads of cum down Harry's throat. Harry had no choice but to swallow.  
"Fuck" They both said in unison  
On bedland Louis and Niall were ready to cum too. Especially Niall. Louis was jerking Niall's cock furiously while pounding him, and Niall couldn't hold it in anymore. He shot his load all over his chest. Louis followed pretty soon after, when he filled Niall's ass up with his load.

Later they were all laying down in bed, back-to-back-to-back-to-back. Louis-Niall-Harry-Liam. It reminded Niall of him and Zayn  
Then Harry said what everyone was thinking:

"We should do this again sometime"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shit writing and dialogue. This is my first fan fiction, but I've wanted to write this for a while.


End file.
